Secret Affections: Red Moon
by HitsuHina143
Summary: Hinamori must now sustain the beast within her even while strange deaths occur in the human world where she meets another who’s got her attention. The tale of two enemies who are madly in love with a beautiful girl torn between them.
1. Prologue: Poison

Chapter 1

_**Unsigned**__** Entry**_

_This final entry is a farewell to the existence I have known._

_Momo is dead, her transformation has completed._

_All is lost without her by my side. _

_I am done with this place. Hitsugaya, Toushirou may have won this one but he has fast become darker through the nights. I pity those he will have under his command, those who don't know what's been eating him, he is slowly being introduce to his true bloodline nature._

_Except there is one person who somehow slipped away unscathed- Hinamori Momo. It's only a matter of time before she also reveals her powers. She thought she had escaped and left darkness behind, finding her own way of the 'vampire' _

_But I will be seeing her sooner than she knows._

_12 months later _

My sleep had been fitful; disturbed once again by the unearthly noises coming from a prisoner's cell. When the moon is at its highest, his tortured groans echo down the wooden paths of the 13th Gotei Squads. Soul Society seems to ring with his torment.

He howls for blood, of course to crave the darkness within him. Our keeping of him strikes his blackened heart by starving him, chaining him so that he cannot indulge his bloodlust. Afterward Soul Society will be light at dawn, and he will be still again…

After I had my morning share of breakfast, I visited an old friend in his cell.

I entered the dank, stone chamber, closing its iron door behind me.

There he is resting in the shadiest corner, away from the weak shaft of sunlight filtering through the tiny barred window high up on one of the walls. He sits on the floor, head leaning wearily against the stones. But his red eyes glinted watching me as I am reminded of a caged panther.

"You should rest." I advised him. "You look tired."

"Shut up." he growled, staring in disgust at his narrow, blanketed bunk.

"Is it not in your nature to sleep during day time?" I asked.

He sprang at me but the chains bound his wrist and ankles. "Go away." He snarled.

"Even you should know tonight will be the full moon-when all of us are at their strongest and my hunger will be most disturbing."

"I am sorry that your hunger torments you," I told him.

"Fuck you, you're the one who put me here you have no sympathy for me."

_True that. _I left the little pet in his cell as I joined my fellow underlings in the evening feast, tonight of all nights we must do all that we can to protect the human world from the evil lurking on tonight's full moon.

Night had arrived, a red moon is slowly rising and a storm is too. The dark crags and rolling heath land beyond the Town of Karakura is now brushed by glowering skies. Though the seasons in the Seireitei are known for their mildness, the human world seems to have a climate of its own- as if the moor itself draws down the worst of its elements and conjures up squalls and tempest like some ancient storm bringer.

On nights like this, staring out into that bleak landscape beyond, one feels very far from civilization. It's hard to believe that humans can live in such peace with hollows or other sorts of _exiled vampires _only a few miles away.

My ear piece buzzed in my ear followed by static in-between the report from my Fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Tai-_static-_we've got a problem-_zzz_-cell three…"

I hurried along the corridors of the cell division with Matsumoto following close behind towards the inmate held captive.

His door cell stood ajar.

Matsumoto looked at me, her face paler with terror.

The most monstrous howl could not have filled the corridors with more trepidation than the heavy silence that came from within the cell. _Was he now at large?_

I pushed the door wider. No he was still there. The chains still hung upon his wrists shackling him to the wall. But he seemed insensible to our arrival; for his attention was entirely focused on the white-robed figure slumped in his strong grasp. For moments I watched him convulse I the rhythmic shudders as he sucked the life from his victims throat, thick groans of gratification rumbling up from his own. And then, in one swift movement, his prey's neck twisted and I heard the cracking of bone.

The victim's head lolled back unnaturally, neck clearly broken. Her face was contorted like that of a gargoyle, the dead whites of her eyes like marble in the cold moonlight that sliced through the tiny shattered window above.

It was Sakamoto, Yumi of division eight 7th seat; Hinamori's shinigami friend.

The prisoner raised his head, lips and chin gleaming wet with blood. His eyes glowed like embers as he met my stricken gaze. He let Sakamoto fall to the cold stones. Blood oozed from her throat like a slaughtered animal, staining the white wool of her sleeping robes.

And then I saw it. Her zanpakuto- long, sharpened and stainless lying in the corner of the cell as though flung there. The girl had decided to take matters in her own hands. To kill this murderous monster, to rest his poor, tainted soul.

I walked over and picked up the girl's zanpakuto, holding it in front of me, walked slowly towards the beast that has now consumed by bloodlust tainting it with darkness. His superhuman strength seemed to regenerate and with an almighty heave, he wrenched the iron wristbands and snapped them from the chains that held him. The chains clattered against the wall, dangling useless from their fastenings. He was free.

Pushing me out the way I didn't fight him as he ripped the sword from my hand, I turned to see him charge past Matsumoto and I through the open cell door.

"We must stop him taichou!" Matsumoto gasped in shock and confusion as I let him escape.

"No." I commanded. "Everyone has gone for their night feasting, we must return to our headquarters. I'll report in for the sotaicho tomorrow as I am not in the mood for duty. Now both worlds are no longer safe. Having hungered for blood for so long I can't imagine how much it will take to slake the thirst."

Despite his crimes, I had let him go out of understanding because I was thirsty too. He is not like my kind, a monster who kills only for the enjoyment of blood and torment so who can save his bloodlust now?

I long for a new initiation- to feel the primal power that I no longer hold due to my ways of the vampire. I am tired and helpless as my body and soul will not awaken from their full vampiric glory till I have fed.

Meanwhile I must concern myself with my duties, like the letter I received from Fujitake, Tomoe. She has asked me to greet them, the returning of my true love and her superiors who are arriving in Karakura Town a few days from now.

_Hinamori. _Her name awoke my senses like on my first day of blood so I suppose I better be presentable to her for I am not myself. I only hope she's still the same woman I knew a year ago from our last departure.

Hinamori has certainly changed herself. She no longer wears that bun above her head as a lengthy dark silky curtain cascades over her shoulders and half way down her back much longer than I remembered. She wears black leggings ending just halfway down her calves. Her shoes no longer occupy tabi socks but her milky white skin on her feet as her heels lace over her ankles and criss-cross in an X with a single strap leaving her with toe opened.

I gawked at her appearance and then my sight shifted to her sister, I could tell where Hinamori had got her new fashion sense as Tomoe's skin could have been slightly more exposed to the human eyes _if _they could see us.

She turned to look at me. "Hitsugaya, Toushirou?" she asked her voice rich and melodic erasing any sighs of recognition. She had obviously forgotten to address me properly.

I nodded, feeling foolishly shy and could not help but stare at her younger sister as the movement of air from the departing train caused her long black length fur coat to billow open and expose the silk-covered curve of her hips under her 'new' uniform.

"It's been a while Hitsugaya-taichou." Kai had spoken appearing instantly beside his wife. I nodded once more and then they all gathered their luggage and we were off back through the Senkaimon.

I had given Hinamori a red rose as she turned to me with a languid smile as her eyes were hidden under sunglasses as we entered Soul Society, "Come with me, won't you?" she invited me. "Keep me company while I settle back in. I'd hate for you to be alone after coming all this way just to see _me._"

I could tell she knew I would agree without hesitation.

After walking her to her room, I sat down to wait outside her door while she unpacked in her bedroom.

Her presence agitated me, but not unpleasurable…her scent was clouding my thoughts and senses. I felt a curious urge to be out in the night, breathing the sharp out and striding through the shadows of Seireitei with her.

Hinamori opened her door and stepped into the night. My throat tightened as I saw her new uniform that betrayed every curve of her body beneath it. The sleeveless v-cut black kimono and hakama stuck to her body as it wrapped itself around her shoulders, chest, waist, hips and legs till her thighs. The black leggings had I seen earlier extended half way to her calves stopping above a strap of her open toed heels. Her hand and fingers occupied dark blue silk opened fingered gloves. Her zanpakuto hung in its usually place on the side of her hip just the sheath was now wrapped in a black ribbon tied tightly around her waist.

I mentally cursed Tomoe. Hinamori looked like an undercover ninja seductress. I watched silently with my arms crossed as she bent down to pick up a green box on outside her door and then she turned around and went back inside as I heard the whisper of her robe against the silk upholstery as she sank down on a leather black sofa. The sound thrilled me.

I stared at Hinamori's figure on the couch. "Rangiku-san tells me you're frustrated." she said slipping off her shades then looking up at me. Her eyes reflected golden in the moonlight a sign that she had fed and then it was its original chocolate brown orbs. She crossed her long legs and patted the empty space next to her.

I felt my blood pulsing, I walked slowly across the room and sat next to her. She smelled exquisite. "I suppose I am," I answered. "The work isn't difficult, I am just troubled."

"By?" Hinamori questioned, "Rangiku told me what happened last week."

"Oh?"

"Yes?"

"No." I shook my head that was the least thing on my mind.

Hinamori turned and flung her legs on her glass coffee table, criss-crossing her ankles. Her movement revealed the smooth outline of her breast and belly more as it pressed against the silk of her uniform. My mouth went dry.

She turned her head back to see me staring at her and gave me a gratified smile. "I think we shall have fun together like old times, get acquainted again." She said.

Anticipation caused my heart to race as if it was alive again, my skin tingled. Did she plan to seduce me?

"But right now…" she added, a trace of apology in her tone, "I am tired."

Disappointment cursed through me. "Of course," I replied politely and got to my feet. Hinamori's smooth fingers brushed mine. "Come by later, night is still long ahead of us. I'll be waiting."

Her tone was gently and sweet yet desperate. I felt my stomach tighten.

"Yes," I replied.

I saw something within the depths of Hinamori's light chocolate eyes. Something I could not distinguish. I broke my gaze away from her and strode toward the door.

_1:00am _

I half hoped Hinamori would lead me straight to her bed, but instead she suggested we take walk out into the night. We wandered hand in hand, along the dark halls of Seireitei. Her touch seemed to heighten my awareness with her sweet aroma in my nostrils.

"It's quiet and peaceful, tonight out of all days. Night of the vampire." She purred the last word.

"Behind all these walls nothing but empty beds as our companions are out for a night celebration."

"And you're here with _me_, you should be enjoying yourself." She rolled her eyes and shivered then licked her lips. I could sense that she was nearly as aroused as I was by the subject of feasting.

I felt a thrust of overwhelming longing for her. I pulled her fiercely to me. She melted into my embrace for a brief moment before she gently pushed me away.

"Later…" she whispered. "Later."

She took my arm and started walking once more steering me through the darkened path of the divisions. Even though I could perfectly clear my vision was clouded by everything I felt from her. I felt an instinctive loathing at the sight of my garden in the darkness ahead of us and wondered why Hinamori had brought me here.

Silently she led me between the trees along the pathway to my garden outside my bedroom window. The fountain water was the only thing breaking our silence. She reclined upon the edge of the fountain stones, curling and stretching like a cat. Her hair flowed under her half of it falling into the clean ice water as turned her head to the stone dragon statue staring back at her. She stroked the detailed scales, teeth and eyes of its face, and I watched her trace the name inscribed there. _Hyorinmaru._

I felt my zanpakuto shiver on my back as if Hinamori was reaching into my own world and petting my ice friend. I heard his low voice echo in my head as if he was falling asleep, I unfastened the green sash around my shoulder and placed my sword on the evenly cut green grass.

I heard Hinamori giggle and she was humming to herself still tracing my statue.

"Behave and sleep Hyorinmaru." She murmured. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the stone edge of the fountain, her uniform rustled in the wind shifting the fabric around her legs revealing her shiny, soft, and white meat on her thighs.

I cannot say what excited me more, the sight of Hinamori shining in the moonlight or the energy that that my body seemed to draw from my zanpakuto on the grass next to me.

Hinamori's face fell limp to the side as her cheek laid on the cold stone of my fountain and then her hand fell lifelessly into the water making droplets of water splashed onto her. Her angelic face was asleep.

I ran to her side, and leaned over her. "Wake up, wake up…" I whispered. Just to realize that her hand was inside the fountain rippling the water and resurfacing as her fingers were slowly dancing on the water side to side distorting my reflection. I looked down at her.

Her eyes reflected golden to brown in the moonlight as she smiled at me.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I smiled down at her, ignoring the fact that both her dry and wet hands slid under my captain's cloak then I felt her left hand on my chest just above my dead heart. Water was running down my chest as she slid her hand around my neck leaving a trail of moisture on my bare skin.

Her right hand brushed my cheek and her fingers moved under my tired bruised eyes. "You look thirsty." She whispered, gently caressing my face.

Her wet hand wrapped around the back of my neck and she pulled me down. Her other hand was on my back raking her pink-lacquered nails into my skin, heightening my passion. I kissed her fiercely and she responded with equal force, pressing her opened mouth against mine. Our desires for each other finally erupting after this long year.

She panted against my face and neck as she felt my kisses slide away from her mouth. I shuttered in anticipation. With utter rapture I saw her smile, parting her lips to reveal two beautifully pointed white fangs.

She sat up and rolled off the fountain, we landing on the grass. She rolled over me and leaned over me, her long hair cascading onto my chest. I felt her lips kiss my throat, nipping her way to my ear she whispered. "_Now_."

I felt my fangs prolong from my gums, I pressed her against me with my hand at the small of her back under her uniform caressing her bare skin. She kissed my lips once more before tilting her head to the side. I kissed and licked her throat, making my tongue glide along her neck to finding the strongest pulse point. She moaned and then gasped as my two needle-sharp points gripped her throat and pierced her flesh, bearing gently down, stretching the surrounding skin until I tasted her sweet blood in my mouth.

Pleasure and pain became one. I drank and drank the beating of her veins and my drawing of her blood in perfect, rhythmic unison.

I felt her panting against my neck and then stop.

Darkness had found me.

**Authors Note: I changed the title last minute, anyways here's the beginning of the sequel to Secret Affections. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can, Thanks! This story will be told from the POV of Hinamori and Hitsugaya. **


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2

When I arrived at home last night.

My body was weary after my long journey from my hometown back to Soul Society, but right now my mind races with anticipation as to what happens now.

These past twelve months have been hard, but I have resisted my newfound craving for blood as I am well tamed from the help of my older siblings. It had always been their wish that I should come into my full power and place in the vampire world on the night of the full moon- the night when all evil in the world is at it's most powerful.

But I had given that night to my lover, Hitsugaya Toushirou who's soundly asleep by my side.

It was later in the morning when my next awareness was of a slow, languorous awakening. I had no notion of whether seconds, minutes, or hours had passed. I opened my eyes to see the moon still high in the sky. Hitsugaya was gazing down at me, his lips ruby red, glistening with my own blood.

"Morning." He breathed and licked my remaining blood of his lips.

I inhaled a deep lungful of the cold night air, feeling a surge of energy that seemed to possess my very being. This time Hitsugaya pulled me to him.

The golden glow flickered between his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Hi." I whispered into him, tracing a fingernail over his chest.

"Welcome back."

He kissed my forehead.

"How was your training?"

"Very interesting."

"First kill?"

"None."

I felt him smile against my skin; Kurosaki-kun had lost the bet.

"Well then, what did you at least feast on?"

"A very friendly black panther."

He chuckled. "Quite a catch."

"Indeed."

As we walked back to his room to escape the fast approaching dawn, I sighed in the euphoria that Hitsugaya had awoken in my body, the sensation of strength that infused my chest with happiness.

On entering his bedroom, Hitsugaya reached down and lightly kissed my lips.

"You need more rest as it had been a very interesting night for the both of us." He gave a knowing grin.

I was pulled against him and kissed hard on the lips. "You're right," I whispered. "I'll see you in the evening?"

"In the morning." He said, and then disappeared into the night.

I made my way into his bed to count the hours that I am away from Hitsugaya. I am glad to be able to renew the opportunity to be with him again in these momentous events.

How did I even survive a year without him?

I visited Inoue, Orihime and Ishida Uryuu in the human world. They were holding a small party to celebrate their daughter's fourth birthday. Today is December.29th, only yesterday did I arrive home three days after Christmas.

The maid showed me into the parlour bright with morning sun I am only capable of a few outs of 'vitamin D' is all vampire's excuses. Of course Ishida-kun and Inoue-san knew my status. I smiled at the balloons and streamers put up for Uryuu Inoue Kioko, who was running around the room, her face lit up with excitement while her mother and father looked on fondly.

Seeing me enter, they immediately came over.

"Kioko, auntie Hinamori has come to see you!" Ishida called.

The little girl came running and flung her arms around my legs. I swept her up and kissed her, then swung her around. She laughed gleefully and the sound filled me with joy.

I stayed till night fall. I say good-bye to my old friends before wandering the Town of Karakura. The place still filled me with distant memories.

It was snowing heavily during the night. I wrapped myself up well while trudging through the town. Karakura Town felt like a place of purity and light- a world away from the dark, a place I no longer belonged in. In the distance church bells echoed in my ears and in the town.

My muffled footsteps crunched up the churchyard path. I felt suddenly disoriented and out of place- light headed and overwhelmed by memories. The blissful peace that enfolded me grew brittle and seemed to crack like ice in a pond.

My pulse began to quicken. I despise the restless anxiety I feel as the night is empty and silent. My head was spinning with images of my past.

Dead leaves swirled around my feet as I hurried along the trail. In my mind, their noises turned into the steps of a person following me. The wind howled the sound of distance screams of a man in pain.

My mind hammered in my head and I picked up my pace, my eyes darting from left to right, searching the night for the slightest hint of movement. I glanced behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a shadow, hulking and broad.

"Who's there?" I whispered. The figure remained impassive. I gasped; convinced it was another exiled vampire, lurking there ready to pounce.

I couldn't transform to a shinigami while leaving my body lying in a heap in the snow. My senses spiralled into reaction mode as I broke into a run, my coat fluttering behind me. I had to only run, turn and disappear into the darkness to open the Senkaimon.

I awoke from dreaming of creature which I cannot clearly recognize.

He lies in his bed as I first see him, pale and vulnerable, needy of my care and affection. I hold his hand and cool his brow with a cloth, and he opens his brown eyes to gaze at me- as thought I am an angel.

"Hinamori," he breathed. "You've come back to me."

And then gently he tugs me forward and kisses me on the throat. Gradually his hold on me tightens, its strength taking me by surprise. I am trying to draw away to see if anything is wrong, but he does not let me. He begins to laugh- and the sound of it chilled me.

At last, he loosened his grip enough for me to pull back and I see the reddening eyes and fanged mouth. I begin to scream as he's pulling me to him once again till I feel his fangs into my skin…

I awoke as I always do, drench in sweat and panic with a feeling of sorrow as if I recognize him.

Though I am too a vampire, my fear of the darkness is still with me somehow no, it's not fear of darkness but fear of something that lurks in the dark searching for me.

I found Hitsugaya in his headquarters surrounded by paperwork. I knocked at his door but he seems to not have heard me.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" there I am again with his old name. He stops and stares at me through a glare.

"E-Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou." I stuttered, annoyed.

He smiles. "Come in."

He looks at me as I sit across from him, organizing his papers. His expression is worried. "Hinamori you seem distracted."

I knocked over a stack of papers and groaned.

Hitsugaya touched my hand but I withdrew from his touch.

"I am fine really, just can't sleep. Not tired."

He frowned at my lie.

"Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

I sighed, and grabbed a stack of paper on his desk.

"Did you read about the news in town?"

He shook his head not yet as I pointed to the newspaper then proceeded to recollect his paperwork off the ground.

I cleared his desk and sat in his lap as we both read the article.

_Karakura Town News_

_December.25__th__, Thursday_

_Body discovered near grocery store_

_The body of an unknown woman was discovered in an alley near a grocery store four days ago. The victim had been subjected to a brutal attack. Her body was found by the manager of the store. He told the reporter, "I could see she'd been raped mostly by her torn clothing and all the blood. There's always trouble around here, but nothing like these before."_

_No clue had been found as the identity either of the victim or her murderer or the motive. Police believe from the victim's apparel and the substantial contents discovered in her purse that she also didn't have any money._

"I don't get it." Hitsugaya said. I sighed.

"She wasn't murdered, she was _drained_." I stated.

"A vampire did this?"

"What have you've been during the whole time I've been gone?!" I shouted.

"I've been doing my duties!"

"Well hell you aren't doing _all _you're duties!"

"A hollow maybe?"

"I don't know."

A knock on the door interrupted us as Rangiku stood at the doorway frozen as she saw that I was sitting in her captain's lap.

"I'll come back lat-"

"What is it?" I asked as I slipped of Hitsugaya's lap.

"A letter for you." She was in front of me instantly.

She placed the white envelope in my hand and disappeared out the door. I turned to Hitsugaya.

"May I?"

He shrugged and waved me to the couch.

_They hunt me. I know they do. But they will not find me. Lurking in the darkness of the city shall conceal me. For who apart from the rats would dare enter the dank shadows of such a place?_

_The rats are different from those that inhabited that wrenched cell: less fat and sleek. The only sustenance to be had in the water that drips slowly from the stone ceilings. It is not enough, of course. My soul howls for blood. The creatures are scarce enough to draw from such a tiny creature, but sufficient to sustain me as I bide my time. Soon I shall find what I've been longing for._

_Will you come to me or shall I come to you? As I should have never let you slip away…_

I closed my eyes as I had stopped breathing. The letter was unsigned.

**Authors Note: Well here's the second chapter! It's crappy but I guess I am just trying to get this story on the road plus I won't be updated frequently cause it's not summer so I am much more busy than I was when school was actually on. Anywho hope to see you guys again soon! P.S I don't bother to proof read. XD**


	3. The Beginning Is Here

Chapter 3

_Karakura Town News_

_January.17__th__, Monday_

_Gruesome Murder_

_A man's mutilated body has been found in Karasu River. The 23 year old, Miyagi Koichi was discovered dead on Sunday morning by his fellow college mate, Tochigi Saito. Saito found Koichi's body floating along the river face down. He was too shocked to comment. _

_Police say that Koichi had been tortured before his death and then drowned. His injuries are beyond severe. "By the time he was found, there was not a drop of blood left in him," told by a reporter. "Thought where it had gone, is unknown. Apart from the drops on his shirt, there was a little on the floor and only a few splashes on the sand path."_

_The police admit that they have no suspects yet, though they are questioning all nearby inhabitants in the town but most have just been left in shock while others say, "No one in their right mind could do such terrible things."_

Hinamori was late for her shift down in the fourth division having kept me company longer than necessary. It was until Unohana-taichou had arrived at seven did I finally dismiss Hinamori from my office.

"Sorry to intrude, Hitsugaya-taichou," she bowed through the front door. "A young patient is in deep measures so I need as much support as possible. Hinamori- Fukutaicho is my most reliable assistant so if you must."

"Not to worry," I assured her. "I do hope your patients are fully recovering?"

Unohana nodded gratefully. She has such a busy time dealing with all the infected patients or tending to the wounds of weakened vampires. I sometimes wonder how she finds the time and energy to come to us as well as tend to all our needs.

We're all appreciative that she agrees to remain the ay as nurse and still return to her paperwork duties once her treatments are complete.

Hinamori on the other hand as also proved such a blessing. She's adapted to her own bloodlust; she's the least disturbed by the sight of her patients as she nurses the wounded while I am away at meetings or in my headquarters with my own paperwork. I am glad through, that Unohana has persuaded her to resume her medical training. The routine and sheer hard work at the Health and Relief squad distract her enough from her anxieties for at least some of the day. And little by little, she has steeled herself to bear the sight of freshly spilled blood and blood stained bandages and drenched swabs.

Hinamori is excelled is demon arts and she will soon master her medical skills and in the future her _true nature_.

I have digressed. My thoughts wander so these days. I used to provide myself on my clear thinking. But now it is rare that I flow a thought beginning to end without a distraction. It must be the lack of sleep. But now the events in the human world are beyond my imagination as the nightmare continues to rob the sleep of the innocence.

When all captains finally arrived this morning at the meeting, the 1st division was gleaming in late winter sunshine that flooded through the windows and bathed the long rows of beds in warm disturbing light. The astringent tang of antiseptic filled the air from the 4th division. Everyone wrinkled their noses in disgust with the exception of Unohana.

"I am sure you're all aware of the dangers that now lurk in the human world, there is no doubt that these forces will not come to our world so please keep a good eye at all times. Till farther notification or clarity of these deaths I will be sending three captains with their lieutenants to investigate these happenings. Hitsugaya Toushirou of the tenth, Fujutake Tomoe of the fifth and Fujutake Kai of the third, you will be residing in the human world till farther notice. That is all, dismissed!"

Everyone waited for Hinamori's late arrival at the Senkaimon. "I am sorry!" we all turned to her call. "My patients were a little out of control but I've entrusted them in good hands to my fellow nurses."

Everyone around me didn't pay attention to Hinamori's excuse, we all wrinkled our noses and then she paused to stare at us and down at her bag of medical supplies. "It's going to become a habit so deal with it." She snapped, glaring.

"Fortunately the new VAD nurse arrived on time," she added pointedly. "She'll be my replacement for the whole mission but I'll be taking a job in the Karakura Hospital to keep myself occupied as instructed by Unohana-taicho"

Tomoe and Kai nodded in agreement. _They have to make sure their sister adapts before her bloodlust takes control. _

We entered the Senkaimon; somehow I am envious of the innocent who still go about their lives, free from the iron grip of such night time terrors, blissfully unaware of the horrors that stalk the earth in the hours of darkness. I tell myself that I too have to be careful as I am a creature to fear at times.

_Karakura News_

_January.18__th__ Midnight_

_Local Child Missing_

_Nine-year-old Ai Subaru went missing last night. She had been sent by her mother to fetch some eggs from the grocery store but did not arrive home again. As darkness fell, her family went searching for her out of fear and found a basket along the side of the store in the alley way. There was no sight of Subaru herself. _

_If anyone has any information about the girl's whereabouts or finds any items that are possible clues to the missing child please contact the police station._

_Ai Subaru has light brown hair. She's described as a thing, average height for her age with green eyes. She was last seen wearing a black and white striped summer dress under a light green winter jacket, black leggings and white boots._

Tonight at dinner, all six of us sat around a long dinner table. Tomoe's unsteady hand brought her wineglass to her mouth, a trickle of its thick ruby contents spilled over her mouth. She hiccupped as Kai bent over to lick the remains of blood from her mouth and slowly slid the cup from her hands. She had drunk too much.

My gaze drifted to my reflection in a mirror that hung medium high on the wall across the room from me. Hinamori was in the background by the large window gazing out into the night with a book opened halfway in her lap. She placed a hand on the window as if she could feel the droplets on rain outside on her fingertips.

Hinamori must have sensed my gaze for she turned her read and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Hinamori," I said. "I understand your fear. I have been aware of it since your return. Like you, I know what lurks in the night, it's completely impossible to drive that thought from our minds. The killing of the innocence, we all share that certainty that exists, in a form more precarious than we could ever imagine."

"However it won't stop us from living. Knowing that we exist will make _them _stronger."

"But _we're _one of _them _as well!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, she bent her head feeling as if tears could possibly pour of her eyes. "I don't know if I want to live this life anymore."

I felt everyone at the table with me freeze, and the atmosphere grew suddenly concentrated. "Hinamori, you have the strength. You have faced the horrible truth and survived; now you must find it within yourself again."

"How?!" she protested. "When I know what's out there in the night, I am powerless!"

"You're stronger than that!" Tomoe's voice cracked as her eyes burned into her sister's. Was it anger I detected in her voice? I hadn't seen this kind of fire in her since the last battle years ago. "You have hidden away from our world since our return and indulged every hideous event," she scolded. "Your evenings are empty because you won't venture free. You shun away the outside world. Is it there some hidden fear you hold in our vampiric ways?"

"Oh, bite me." I heard everyone's nails scratch the table. Hinamori's words stung me. "I am still reluctant to trust others," she replied. "But I gave my heart and soul to your _master _sitting at the head of the table!"

Did she regret everything that had happened? Matsumoto slapped the table and stood. "How dare you." She growled. I gave her the hand then motioned her to sit but I sensed her disappear into the other rooms followed by Kira and the slam of a door.

I felt as if my heart wavered. "You're right." I replied. "You did, are you in regret?" I challenged her. Somehow not wanting her answer, but nothing came out.

"Then will you try?" Kai appealed. "Will you go out into the world once more?"

Hinamori pinched her nose, took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, if you want me to _so bad. _I will accept the invitation I received," she promised. "My fellow employees at the hospital will be out late so don't expect me to be _back soon._"

She excused herself from dinner stating that she wasn't _thirsty _to get changed. Kai and Tomoe disappeared into their own room but I hadn't moved much around the dining room as I sat by the window where Hinamori's scent still lingered. I saw Hinamori sneaking down the main stairway so I silently leaped from the window sill and made my way behind her. I met her at the bottom as she was slipping into her sisters two inched strapped heels. She titled her head up when she saw my shadow cast over her and she stood revealing her image to me. I recognized the red halter and backless dress that flowed around her legs stopping above her ankles to show her shoes. It flowed like a rippled curtain in the back around her feet; I also recognized the silver chained necklace I had given to her last spring, the pendant replaced with matching silver rimmed red Sakura.

She turned away from me towards the door but I caught her by a wrist.

"Invitation?" I asked, curious.

"To a night club as I said with fellow workers."

"Is this club skank?"

She glared at me. "What's wrong with how I am dressed?"

"That's the problem, _nothing. _You're too damn sexy." I stared over her body.

Her face was replaced with a mischievous grin; she flashed her white teeth at me fangs hidden.

"You like the way I am dressed?" she asked walking her fingers up my chest, I stopped her hand. She wasn't exactly herself.

"Yes." I breathed.

She was pressing herself against me, I felt her every curve. I narrowed my gaze at her but her head ducked low. She wrapped her arms around me, her face buried into my chest, slowly I ran my hand up her back then I tangle my fingers in her curls that ran down her bare skin.

She kissed my jaw tracing her lips along to my ear and then she stared into my eyes. Her irises reflected from gold to brown that was a relief, _she wasn't thirsty. _I wrapped an arm around her waist with my free hand I traced her thigh, hip, waist, and breast before resting it at the back of her neck. She tilted her face to be kissed.

We kissed lightly even with our tongues entwined then she bit my bottom lip, lowering her lips to my throat then pushed me away. She licked her lips.

"Mmm, yummy." She bit a nail and brushed her hair over her shoulders.

I didn't see her leave just the sounds of the door unlocking which she left fully opened. I saw her walking down the long driveway and wave a hand at me. _Wait me for and maybe when I get home I'll show you something you'd be dying to see. Miss you honey, _she called me with her mind. I closed the door thinking to myself was it really a good idea to let her loose into the night? But I had a whole different reason to be irritated and it wasn't what was lurking in the streets at this time of the day.

**Authors Note: I am going to make this story go by very quickly I am planning on finishing this up when it hits about ten to twelve chapters yup and I've already finished writing up to chapter nine. Anywho I am not really bothering with this story but I hope you still enjoy it! I am just trying to get it over and done with before I have summer preview! Thank you for reading and please review! **


	4. NiGhT

Chapter 4

I met my friends a few blocks away from the Club N.i.G.h.T. "I love the pink eye shadow. It's so retro." Tomari Kursu said. I turned two my new friends, Tomari and Ayuki Mari. "How do I look?"

"Awesome." Tomari said.

"Sexy." Ayuki purred.

"Is that deep red or purple lip gloss?" Ayuki asked. I moved away from Tomari so Ayuki could get a better looked at. "It's hard to tell under this flicky street light."

Tomari took a tissue from her bag and dabbed at her lips.

"It's black. For night time, the best time."

Ayuki grinned at Tomari. "To partay!"

She licked her full, dark lips.

"It's a date night." Tomari said.

"Every night is…," Ayuki said, "when you're dying for a hot guy!"

They turned to me. "Are you coming with us?"

"I think we should go out on our own," I replied. "Check for fresh meat. You know and meet later."

_Forgot to mention that my two employees are exiled vampires but 'good' ones for the most part._

They studied my face; it was so pale and nearly white as snow. I had been an immortal longer than them but I guess that's because they only got changed in the summer while I was away, training my ass off. They were so free.

Ayuki gazed up at the sky at the crescent moon, "The hotter the guy the richer the blood."

"That's superstition." Tomari said.

"It's a fact," Ayuki said, toying with a strand of long hair.

"Who proved it?" I asked, curious as to how the human world vampires fed.

"I did." Ayuki grinned. "Hot guys have the hottest blood."

_Makes sense._

Tomari sighed. "I get so high when the blood is fresh and warm. I mean…the way it feels on my lips and then my tongue. I can feel it all the way down my throat. And afterwards, it's so wild like I feel like I am flying."

"But soon…it starts again, that gnawing….the needy feeling. It sucks."

_I never got that feeling. Not once when I fed off Hitsugaya._

N.i.G.h.T was a tall, abandoned mansion like building on the edge of two streets which was written over in graffiti. Inside, different coloured lights flashed over the high ceiling, the lights flickered off the dancers moving to the beat of the music that vibrated the floor.

A long, mirrored bar curved the length of the back wall. Low couches and fat armchairs formed a lounge to one side. I looked up and saw people gazing down on the dance floor from a balcony that circled the large room.

"Here you go, miss." A waiter held out a circular tray with a little martini glass on top. "Compliments from the man at the bar."

My friends whistled. "Momo's got the hots tonight."

I followed their gazes to the bar. I only saw the man for an instant before a couple on the dance floor blocked him out of view.

"I don't see him." I lied. I took the martini cup off the tray. _I don't even drink!_

Tomari grabbed me by the elbow. "Are we going to dance or what?" she pulled me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while under the flashing lightning bolts. I shut my eyes and tried to lose myself to the music, the soaring voices, and the insistent beat. When I opened them I saw the man from the bar dancing with his group of friends from the lounge. He had dirty blonde hair over a muscular face and he dressed in a semi-formal undershirt and jeans. He waved at me but my gaze flickered back to my friends.

We danced for another long while. I loved the feeling of the floor vibrating beneath me, the lights pulsing, and the constant beat of the dance music shutting out all other sounds. I decided I was actually enjoying myself.

Exhausted, my friends and I found a small round table near the bar and sat down.

"Guys, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

I motioned the young teenager across from me who still didn't seem to take his eyes off me.

"Why not, he is h-o-t." Ayuki purred while Tomari nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I thought we came here to have fun."

They rolled their eyes. "That's the definition of fun."

"But I am already…involved with someone."

"Oh." They gasped. "Is he hot?"

"I am _already _bound to him." I lied. _Back off guys, he's mine._

Their expression changed to some of disappointment.

"Why don't one of _you _go talk to Mr.h-o-t?"

They both looked baffled for a moment until they both stood up at the same time.

"I saw him first!" Ayuki complained.

"Nu-uh. He was totally my eye candy."

I sighed and hung my chin on the palm of my hand as my friends quarrelled over the guy who was now sitting closer to us at the bar, sight still stuck on me.

I flashed him a smile. He raised his wine glass as if toasting me.

Somehow I didn't hesitate. I strode over to him, a smile on my face.

"I am Hinamori Momo." I introduced myself first.

"Satohiko Rokozu, call me Sato" he held out his hand for a firm yet friendly handshake. From the corner of my eyes I saw my friends jaw dropped with eyes wide opened. I heard Sato chuckle. He had dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. He was probably a college guy in his twenty and he was pretty cute.

His short, wavy dirty blonde hair was streaked brown; he had serious golden eyes with light blonde eyebrows, and a penetrating stare. I felt as if he was staring through me.

Did he like what he saw?

I kind of did. He was attractive in a way.

Sato was tall and athletic looking with a nice build. His dark blue jeans and his white undershirt mean he was the casual type of guy, innocent too. An interesting look.

Was he staring at my throat and was I at his? I quickly raised my eyes to his. "I wouldn't mind dancing," I said. "If someone wanted to ask me."

I discovered he was a good dancer but Hitsugaya was better still nevertheless he moved easily, gracefully, and never took his eyes off me. When he smiled, those dimples came out, and despite my quenched thirst, I felt my stomach churn.

Tomari came into view across the crowded dance floor. Over Sato's shoulder she gave me a thumb up.

After a while Sato took my hand and led me off the dance floor. Even though we had been dancing hard, we weren't even sweating. He got two beers from the bar and handed one to me which I didn't drink, I only put the bottle to my lips and tilted it till my lips and back down. The drink wouldn't affect my system but blood was the only good liquid in a vampire's system.

"I haven't seen you before." Sato said.

I grinned. "You've just met me."

"Right."

"What do you do?" I asked.

"As little as possible. You?"

"I am in nursing school." I _half _lied.

"Where do you live?"

"Not sure, just moved in."

"I know."

"What?" I said surprised.

"Nothing."

"You've seen me before?"

"Maybe but as you said you just moved in."

I didn't answered as I couldn't as he was pulling me closer to him, his face lowered to mine, and he _almost _kissed me till my phone vibrated on the strap on my leg.

Blood pounding, I pushed him away.

I realized I was trembling. I was hot for him and afraid of him at the same time.

"It's getting late so later."

He whirled away from me and I saw him disappear into the darkness of the club.

My phone stopped vibrating as I forgot to pick it up.

I walked into the cold night air savouring the icy winter air as it pricked my skin. If a normal human wore a backless dress in this time of night, she'd get hypothermia right away. My heels clicked in an echoing pattern against the icy sidewalks, I wrapped my arms around myself. I kept instinctively turning by head behind me as if I felt someone or something following me. I wasn't afraid as I should have been but I was uncomfortable.

Irritated I stopped walking and turned around and looked into the night of the lights behind me. "Who's there?"

I got no answer obviously but I heard a quick scratching noise, the fluttering of wings and then a shadow cast over the wall. I looked up, nothing.

I clicked my teeth getting defensive.

Then a shadow enveloped mine and it was huge.

I spun around to see a pure ice dragon like creature with scales that reflected silver in the light it's wings were sharp and frozen and both laid on each side of it's body. Claws leaving marks in the snow, it had its eyes closed as it laid there in front of me like a dog sleeping.

I leaned forward my lips almost touching its snout and then it exhaled and the air was so windy and chilly that I fell backwards. _Was it truly asleep? _

I tiptoed around it; the creature was the average size of a human, not normal.

Its icy tail wriggled like a snake brushing the snow aside from itself like a window wiper. Its wings spread out fully. I squatted and reached for them, they immediately burned my skin, they were pure ice. I withdrew my hand immediately rubbing them together.

I stood again and walked back to the front and gazed at the beautiful icy sculpture ahead of me.

"Do you have a name?" I whispered, idiotically.

It laid there dead like an animal but I could hear its tail still wriggling back and forth. I sighed and decided to walk away but I felt the ground under me vibrate a little and then a deep rumbled came from the creature. I snapped my head back and I saw its sharp white teeth, eyes still closed. I jumped back.

_Did it just laugh?_

It exhaled again sending another icy wind but gentler.

I stepped forward again and extended a hand but a large pink tongue came out and my hand was covered in drool.

"Ew, gross!"

Another rumble came from the dragon, it sounded like a chuckle then I saw the eyes. Beautiful turquoise orbs and I was gaping in shock mouth opened. It stood on four legs. And it flew above my head sending a tornado worth of wind and I pressed myself against a nearby building, I heard its wings and then I saw it flying in the distance turning back around and it was advancing towards me.

I closed my eyes, _I trust him. _

I saw the darkness slip under my eyelids and then a light thud was heard. I saw Hitsugaya bowing on one knee with his head low. I sighed in relief.

"Scared ya." He lifted his head with a huge grin on his face. I shoved him with my saliva infested hand.

"Don't do that!" he backed away.

"Hey, it's your drool!"

He grabbed a cloth from his shinigami uniform and he was now wiping my hand with it. "I was worried about you."

"I am sorry."

He pulled me into a loving hug, I felt so safe and happy in his embrace. I buried my face into his uniform and breathed in his scent. He tilted my face up and he was kissing me. I melted into him wrapping my arms around his neck and shivered as his hand slide down my sides finding my hips.

He broke the kiss and I exhaled and icy breath of air in a white cloud, he brushed my eyes. _You're thirsty. _My eyes gazed intently into his and no doubt I saw the red glistening from my own. I entwined our fingers together and I kissed him again. We walked back home hand in hand until I reached the kitchen I took a bottle of stored blood from the fridge and drank directly from the jar.

"You know you don't have to do that." He said, frowning. I shook my head. My thoughts went elsewhere as I thought of the new guy from Club N.i.G.h.T.

_Sato. I think you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other._

**Authors Note: There's chapter four! I'll be uploading the rest pretty quickly so yeah…I need to get this over and done with. Please review! **


	5. Damned

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was like any other, deaths occurring constantly every few days or weeks, I've never seen killings like this before. I had taken Hinamori back to Soul Society for a little refresher down memory lane.

_Rukongai, Distinct One. _It is strange to be back in this place.

Many years ago, I was here as Hinamori's guest or roommate- and the very air felt alive with her sweet, trusting presence. Now the rooms feel dead, everywhere dulled by the absence and dust.

No one has been within these walls since Hinamori and I hurried away for our years as Shinigami, unconcerned about what we left behind. The dusty floors are now lined with shafts of sunlight, which slice their way like knives through the gaps between the shutters. Plants slump, dried up and dead in their gardens. The kitchen lies filthy, ruined by mice and rats that feasted on the food we left behind and scuttle still among the flour sacks and remains of the pantry.

Nothing has changed and yet everything has. It is a gloomy house. I imagine it always was, except for the time Hinamori graced its floors. As I wander through its hallways, I half expect to hear our grandmother's voice calling from the stairs, searching me out as she used to, craving the comfort of my embrace of greeting. But I shall not dwell on such memories.

Hinamori and I have just returned from our dinner but I suggested we take another tour of the famous Royal Art Museum combined with a Royal Hotel.

It wasn't easy, venturing out into the night again, despite the protection of our clothing shielding us from the world's eyes. My veins pounded as we traveled through the darkened lanes, the scent of human blood roaming everywhere reeling my senses. I hurried Hinamori from the lit streets to the doorway of the welcoming lights of the Museum. My nose was immediately filled with the heady scent coming from a vase of roses positioned to the side of the central staircase.

I made my way, a little self-consciously toward the reception desk and an immaculately dressed woman behind the desk smiled warmly as I approached, I let my shades slide down the bridge of my nose. My eyes hypnotizing her, I told her my name and said that I had asked for a 'reservation' of this place for about an hour. I slipped her an extra tip and brushed my fingers lightly against hers before sending myself off with a wink leaving the poor woman hyperventilating in the back office.

The museum was ours for the next sixty minutes, I gazed around the place. The main entrance was lit by new electrical lamps hanging from the ceilings and fixed along the walls; the vivid light glittered on the display cabinets. I felt I had entered the very future of history, it was too luxurious.

Ironically, I plucked a champagne bottle off from a side table as Hinamori and I walked down the halls mostly ignoring our surroundings. I filled two glasses and passed one to her.

"Let's make a toast." I said. "To another pleasant evening enjoying each other's company."

"And to a new life of bloodline." She whispered.

I touched my glass against hers. I was surprised to discover how much of a change Hinamori had adapted to in just twelve months, despite her slightly obnoxious behaviour. More importantly I could see she'd soon be enjoying herself.

"How was your training session?" I asked.

"It was quite a roller coaster ride, very interesting. Though I am still not comfortable with the whole 'darkness' thing however exceedingly successful."

"Hinamori, the dark should be the _least_ thing any vampire is afraid of matter of fact we _love_ it."

She shrugged. "I can handle myself."

She gave me a Hollywood smile and snapped her fingers, I saw a spark of kidou emit of the tips of her finger then disperse. "This gigai will soon be my secret weapon."

I smiled. "That's my girl, but don't get to high in mighty you're still not captain class."

Hinamori leaned against me, her face centimetres away from mine.

"Is that a challenge, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she purred, her breath smelled like red wine with extra sugar.

I snaked an arm around her waist, her nose bumped mine and she kissed it.

"You're only a nurse under the fourth," I said.

She pouted. "And the vice-captain of the fifth division. _And _I am now a newly acquainted protector of the darkness that eats tainted immortals. That's twice as much as you can command."

"You're under _my _command."

"In your darkest fantasies." She gave me a mischievous smirk.

I chuckled at her child's play. She grabbed my hand and started to lead me into the darker interiors of the museum, the place was empty I realized. No one was in sight. The place was really ours. She sighed as she leaned against a railing throwing her head back letting her hair fall to reveal her beautiful neck. My veins pulsed.

I was hungry. Shit. Why must she do this to me?! I groaned and Hinamori's head snapped back up as she stared at me in worry I covered my face with a hand and waved her away with the other but I heard her approach me. I smiled.

I grabbed her by the arm and she gasped as I pulled her against me. _Cheap scape. _

_Sorry, you're so tempting. _I groaned again and she looked up at me, eyes sparkling, teeth turned into another seductive smirk then she licked her lips. Teasing.

"Really. What my body or this?" she held her wrist to by mouth the vein was clearly visible, I bent my head down but she snatched her hand back and placed a cool pale soft finger against my lips.

"It's not fair that only you can taste me but I can't taste you?" she pouted.

"You let me have you on the full moon, remember? When you returned."

She sighed. "I know it's just…"

This time she groaned as her eyes rested on my throat. "You're so…"

Her eyes flickered from mine and back to my throat. "Ugh!"

She turned away from me. She gritted her teeth.

"I am what?" I wrapped my arms around her neck and she relaxed against me.

"It's not fair…you can have me but I can't have you."

"Till the next red moon, Momo." I whispered into her ear. I promised.

Hinamori turned around in my embrace and wrapped her arms around my neck, she buried her face into the conjunction between my jaw and throat, and I tensed.

"Hinamori?"

She moaned. "Nights used to be _our _times."

"Hinamori." My voice was strained but stern.

"One taste…just once…please…" her head was probably spinning.

I was about to shake my head but her arms tightened in a vice-grip around my neck. She nuzzled me, kissed the skin; I felt her breath hot on my neck and then a funny ticklish moisture. Her tongue darted along my skin taking my by surprise and then I was slowly prying her fingers from my neck.

I had to get her off before it was too late. I felt her nip my skin, fangs weren't prolonged yet.

I pulled her hands apart in time just when I heard her fangs protract from her gums, I pushed lightly and jumped back landing a few feet away from her. I saw her staring back at me with wide red eyes; her teeth were bared revealing razor-sharp fangs. She was shaking, fists clenched as she stood still as a statue. Her presence was strong and defensive.

Her hands flew to the side of her head as she closed her eyes and her fingers were tangling in her hair as she slashed her head from side to side, she began to scream.

"Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Hinamori!"

She was stumbling backwards towards a flight of stairs, her screams echoed off the walls but sirens in my ears. I ran for her. I pulled out the needle Tomoe had given to me _just in case things get out of hand _were her exact words. I grasped Hinamori's arms and pulled her forward, she clung to me violently shaking, and I pushed the sleeve of her jacket and stabbed the needle point into her vein. She screamed my name.

Her nails dug into my forearms, for a moment she stopped screaming as she began to sway from side to side, I balanced her as her eyes were drooping then they were fluttering back open. She blinked and let me go only to fall backwards. My grip retightened on her and I pulled her into an embrace.

She grasped my shirt and clung to me as she started to pant against me, I felt her vibrating and my shirt felt wet as if she began to cry. I didn't move or say a word, I just watched her trying to maintain awake, her eyes drooping away then flicker open then back again till they finally closed as she was limp against me peacefully asleep.

I carried her out the museum and let the doors close behind me and walked down the stairs of an unwanted memory.

I relinquish my human form to that of a dragon as I leave the museum, which as been closed before Hinamori and I even entered. The security guard fell asleep rather suddenly, as many do upon meeting my eyes, so there is no one to witness my departure.

I could bring Hinamori home instantly with my mind but I enjoy the sensation of flying. Of all animals, winged creatures are perhaps the most free as they are able to soar through the skies and there is so little that can stop them.

I arrive at my house with Hinamori still sound asleep on the saddle upon by back as I flutter by wings once more before I land myself to an abrupt stop. As I return to my human form with Hinamori resting on my back, I catch a glimpse of my hazy reflection in cracked glass. Today I wear everything black, the colour of night and my current mood. I enter the house, unheard and unseen as I flash step to my room which I share with Hinamori as I gently laid her upon the mattress. I sweep her hair away from her face and trace her hairline till I feel her pulsing temple. I lean down to kiss her lips and lick the excess dried blood from when she had bitten herself. I leave her to rest as my mind wanders back to the time when Hinamori was alive to when her other half was not yet born.

There was ash on my pale skin as I helped Kai smother the remains of a fire. As his wife, Tomoe had been preparing breakfast; flames had leapt from the stove like arms reaching out to grab her.

My vice-captain Matsumoto had been standing across the room with Kira. They were convinced that the accident was not their fault. I stared into the ashes of the dying fire.

"Is she damned?" I asked, staring past crust into little embers. I knew nothing of Hinamori's condition. Tomoe and Kai on the other hand knew damnation and salvation more than I could ever know. Yet they were staring at me with golden eyes heavy with worry and shame as if I should've known everything.

"She's been trying to hide this hidden power, shaking with fear, she tells us things. She could sometimes hear the thoughts of those around her, though she tries to block them out. If she's concentrated enough on an object, she can make it move and if she stares into a fire, it could rise or fall. Despite these new powers, they're sometimes stronger than she is."

"It is her demon arts." Tomoe whispered the words as if afraid to speak them any louder.

"You should know that kidou is a deathly weapon to us vampires, it hurts the eyes, burns the skins and if it's used as a weapon properly…death falls upon the victim. Tainted vampire or not, they will suffer as slow painful death. It all depends on the kidou master as if how he or she controls the magic. Fast and painless but more like it slow and agonizing."

Kai interjected, "She's a _master _of kidou so any spell is harmless against her, and she's strong enough to overpower any magical influence. Yet she's a new fledgling so her body has to readjust to some changes, one being her desires, another being her senses, and lastly her powers. The most difficult to control as she's still fighting her other half, the demon is trying to force itself out while she's resisting it but the demon inside her is strongest when she's hungry. She loses herself to it. So until the next red moon when she's bounded to you, you must quench her thirst with any source of blood except yours."

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"Your blood awoken the beast and now Momo's blood is tainted with venom that could be fatal to you, but if you tame the beast when you're at your clean, on the night of the red moon you will most likely have enough power to subdue hers. After all you are the strongest pure blood. Till then you must have precautions when she's thirsty or she will be the death of both of you."

"Both?"

"Her beast is causing her internal pain when she's thirsty if you can't fight her off and live it'll consume you both with its deathly venom. _Your _blood is only pure when the moon is red until that day comes your blood is still contaminated with poison. If you purify Hinamori when the time is right, she'll not only be bound to you forever but she'll be able to dominate her powers without fail."

"I turned her into a fiend." I whispered, pained.

"You made a deal with the devil. You are trying to be forgiven for doing nothing wrong."

I pulled myself from my thoughts not wanting to dwell on my mistakes. I stalked out of the kitchen out the door and into the night.

_Be careful. _I heard Tomoe's plead clear in my mind.

I hunt in Karakura Town again before sunrise. My prey was clearly lost. She had found herself alone in a secluded area of town. The streets lights were broken, and there was more shadow than the light of dawn. She was afraid. Lost. Alone. Weak. Easy prey.

She turned onto another street, searching something familiar. This street was darker than the one before, but not in a way a human would recognize. My prey was walking into a Venus flytrap. If I did not take her, someone was going to kill her as she was slowly entering an alleyway.

I stopped her before she entered and she gasped but I silenced her with a whisper. I threw her a simple command with my mind, _sleep. _She fell against me and I made quick work with her, then leaving her on a doorstep out in the sunlight, I disappeared into the shadows. People would find her soon.

After hunting, I change to dragon form and return to my household, my mind still troubled even as Hinamori is still asleep in our bedroom. She murmurs my name in her sleep. I fall into bed for the day her holding her protectively against me, but I do not dream- I just simply remember.

**Authors Note: Seven or so chapters to go and I don't really care. XD**


	6. What Lurks In The Night

Chapter 6

Why am I thinking these things?

I find myself staring at the necklace around my neck, the one I was given nearly a year ago. The reitsu around it is like a fingerprint: I can feel the strength and recognize the one who left it. I know him very well.

Hitsugaya…butterflies flickered through me at the thought of him.

The silver chain with a silver rimmed red Sakura, I unclipped the chain and replaced the pendant with its original circular diamond and laid it on the night dresser.

A long-stemmed rose lies on the scarlet night dresser by my bed, its petals soft, perfectly formed and black.

I pick up the rose, cutting my hand on a thorn, which is sharp like a serpent's tooth. I feel Hitsugaya stir as I look at the blood for a moment as the wound heals, reminded of the time I returned home; then I absently lick the blood away. My mind returns again to the time when I was still a warm blooded shinigami.

Innocence…I remember when the last of my innocence died.

This time I did not lick the cut.

"Momo," My sister said to me. "You have a visitor." Her tone reminded me of a pouting child.

When I reached the door, I saw what had upset my sister. The visitor was a dirty blonde, black-eyed young man whom I knew only vaguely. I heard a door upstairs creak open then from the corner of my eye I saw Hitsugaya looking at my visitor with a dark gaze. I was afraid to know what he was seeing or thinking now.

I looked at my visitor closely. He wore black breeches and a crimson t-shirt. I felt something brush my shoulder then Hitsugaya was at my side, our visitor took a step back.

"May I help you…?" Hitsugaya was asking.

"Satohiko Rokozu." He introduced himself, shaking Hitsugaya's hand.

His name registered into my head, I looked up and Sato's eyes seemed to catch me. They sent shivers down my spine. Something kept me from looking away, as if I was a bird caught in the eyes of a snake. I tried to avert my eyes down, but could not. Sato's eyes were hypnotizing, and I could not force my gaze away from them.

Then the strangest thing happened, he handed me a rose, which I took without thinking. I should not have been taking gifts from another young man when Hitsugaya was around. But the way Sato's eyes caught me had startled me, and I took the rose before I realized what it was or what was happening.

"Mr.Satohiko," my sister said, frowning, "this is rather improper-"

"You're right." Sato said.

The others stood dumbstruck. I looked at the rose, which I was still holding. It was beautiful- such long stemmed roses did not grow in Karakura Town. For a moment I thought it was deep red, but soon I realized it was black. One of the thorns caught the skin of my hand like earlier, drawing blood, and I transferred the rose to my other hand, hoping no one had noticed. I felt Hitsugaya twitch and saw him wrinkle his noise.

I looked back up at Sato, whose eyes had fallen to the cut on my hand, and another shiver went down my back. He turned abruptly and left. He was gone before anyone could utter another word.

Hitsugaya turned to me, his face stern, but my brother intervened.

"It is too late to discuss our visitor's irrational behaviour. I am tired; we need to sleep as the sun will begin to leak through. We don't want that much _vitamin D_."

Hitsugaya nodded at my brother. They understood each other with unspoken words and Hitsugaya respected him deeply for his unnecessary loyalty. Hitsugaya took my hand without another word as he took me out of my daydream as I glanced out the window even though I knew our visitor was no longer around but he was out there somewhere and strangely I wished he still was.

Mist. That's all I can see.

I am in a gray place filled with shadows. There is no ceiling just the night sky. And now I am running. I am running through the blackness, the fog clinging to my legs as I go, sounds of something coming for me. There's nothing behind me that will help me. I've got to escape yet I can't as the darkness seems to stretch on forever, still blanketed in white smoke…

And then suddenly, I am not alone. Hitsugaya is with me, holding my hand. I don't know if it's the warmth of his fingers or the kindness of his smile that banishes my fears.

Wait. Someone is coming towards us, a tall figure striding through the fog. I can hear in this dead place a voice with the exception of echoes.

Except that when the mist parted, I recognize the face of the person ahead of us and I wonder why he's here. Because some part of me knows won't do a thing.

Besides smile.

And then I am alone again, only this time, everything disappears and I cannot see the ground below as the smoke swirls around me as I grab for something, anything to hold on to.

Only there is nothing to grab. A second later, a pair of red eyes stares back at me then something unseen gives a single slash.

Then I am slipping into darkness.

I awoke again from yet another strange dream to the hours of night. Wow. No surprise there. I had slept through yet another day even though my daily duties were still out there, attending my 'human' assignments at the hospital. I sighed, sitting up not surprised to find Hitsugaya by my side. He probably hadn't bother to wake or talk to me because of my _odd_ visitor. If I hadn't known better, I'd say he was jealous of the new found interest in my life because he was obviously crazy about me. I smiled to myself.

My veins tingled; ah yes. The new sensation of feeding; under a crescent moon. Lovely, just lovely; I licked my lips. _Hope there's some good pickings. _

Hitsugaya wouldn't really be happy with the new _flavour_ of blood in my system but it's not like I was complaining about him either, not like I ever drank his blood. Well once but that was only a one time thing and yet I am not allowed to think about biting him which pretty much left me wide open to choose a light dinner in the human world. No pain, no gain. No deaths, no penalties. Besides I still had about two-hundred days left before the new red moon. Plenty of time but my aching for Hitsugaya was hurting, his blood sings to me and I want him so bad. Not that I can't already but his body was a complete utter different story.

I sighed as I flung on an overly large cotton coat barely enough to cover my legs; my night gown was the least revealing but exposed my legs which would definitely distract any man who dared to walk pass me. I don't know what it is but maybe it's just the simplicity of my beauty that draws men to me but not in a good way more of like that mysterious voodoo spell way. In truth, I'd say many were afraid of me because vampires have this strange attraction that draw mortals to them either out of jealousy or desire yet they can't help but think they wished they could be one of us. Gorgeous but dead. Many men or woman had difficulty at times just to keep their significant other away from one of my own. All fun in games (flirting) was an awesome technique to find easy prey.

I walked slowly down the streets of night twisting and turning corners. Gosh I was starving. I swear if anyone would just walk by I'd tackled them then and there but to my utter dismay _no one_ was roaming the streets this late of night anymore ever since the strange killing began. It was freezing as well, the late winter yet early spring weather felt unusual, it was dense and hard to breathe at times. Like fog. I shivered away the images of my dream because now wasn't the time to be afraid.

I continued to walk slowly around the corners until I ended up ironically at Onose Cemetery nearby a catholic chapel that served for religious needs not that I was religious in any way. Hitsugaya on the other hand had a major ego of obeying the law which was pretty close to the terms of respecting someone else's religion. I'd agreed to follow the laws as richly as he did so as long as let me sleep in on Sundays.

But as I went inside, I knew I wasn't here to pray I had another purpose one I wasn't so clear of but somewhere in the back of my mind. I had felt _someone_ here calling me. Glancing around, I verified that neither the priest nor worshippers were close by. The place was empty.

I climbed a narrow set of creaky stairs up into the attic. Here it was dark and dusty. The only light came through a stained glass window that fractured the faint glow of moonlight into tiny, multicoloured gems across the floor. I climbed into the window seat and leaned my head against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light. Until that moment, I knew this would be my newly regular secret retreat for comfort and silence, just for _me. _Sitting here, I could pretend I was the moon and I believed that passionately, like always and relaxed further.

Then a low voice spoke from the darkness.

"Well," said a distinctively masculine voice. "If it isn't Hinamori."

I'll admit that, even though I have a boyfriend even if _boyfriend _is a little pessimistic a term to describe him as I turn around to see the one who calls out to me because he sounded _hot_. My hair flickered in my face against the wind that slipped through the window.

I turned around and saw the man who'd said my name and he was not someone I am too fond of.

In fact, I have reasons to be scared to death of him, if that was even any more possible.

He could read the fear in my eyes because the grin that broke out across his good-looking face was dark and slightly crooked at one end.

"Momo," he said in a chiding voice. Even rain couldn't dull the glossy highlights in his dark hair. His teeth were dazzlingly white and sharp against his pale milky skin.

I continued to stare at him, perfectly incapable of speech. I can't talk, of course, when my mouth has done dry.

What was he doing here?

"Shiki Ryuu?" I said flabbergasted, and then I glared. I proceeded to stand as he was now at the top of the creaky old steps.

"Here I am and you're being rude? What kind of way is that to treat an old friend?"

I moved past him without another word, hoping he would not recognize the huffiness for that really was, terror.

I don't know whether or not he sensed my fear. But he sure didn't like the way I was acting but I didn't want to be near him any longer. Yet his hand flew out as I attempted to sweep past him, and the next thing I knew, his fingers were wrapped around my upper arm in a vicelike grip.

"Let go of my arm now." I demanded.

"Momo," he said. He was still smiling, but now he looked and sounded slyly knowing. "What's the matter? You don't look very happy to see me."

I growled, "Still not letting go of my arm," I reminded him. I could feel the chill of his cold reitsu through my silk sleeve.

Matter of fact at that very moment, I knew I was no longer dreaming. The predator in my imagination was no other than an old friend; or shall I say enemy now. Shiki Ryuu had come back for me.

**Authors Note: Just because I am on a break doesn't mean that I can't finish uploading what I've already finished of this story, triple chapter update! Just need to get it over and done with. XD **


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7

A moment later, a shape rose up the old wooden steps just outside her field of vision. The figure stepped forward into the poor lighting, familiar features materialized. Messy spiky black hair. Deep blue eyes alternating reflecting from a chalky gold. A perpetually sardonic smirk.

Shiki Ryuu.

He greeted her with his old ways but took hold of her when she attempted to avoid small talk.

"You can possess any part of this church just not that window seat."

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't bite. Well, at least not in the way we're all so familiar with." He chuckled at his own joke.

She didn't find it funny. She had completely forgotten about Ryuu. So had I.

Vampire or not, I didn't trust him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling out of his grip.

"This church is quite old yet empty but quite peaceful for ones self. Don't you think?"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and past him down the stairs towards the door, wanting to leave, but he was in her way once again.

"God!" she stepped back as he took her by surprise, she could have sworn he was upstairs only a few seconds ago.

"Well what about _you_?" he taunted. "Don't you have places to go or lives to entertain?"

Some of Hinamori's old flame returned. "Wow, that's hilarious. After all this time you _still_haven't changed. You're still an old selfish bastard ass of a guy. Why can't you go and see if you can piss of another to prove how cool you are? I've got enough problems to deal with and I'd like it if you were one less off the list."

"Oh. So that's why you're here. For pity time."

I could tell Hinamori was getting angry. It was pumping through her veins.

He shrugged and leaned casually against a sloping wall.

"So am I. I love these pity times. I'd wish I'd brought the wine. What do you want to mope about first? How to deal with your blood lust? Or your love life maybe?"

"Leave me alone." She said angrily, this time pushing him aside.

"Wait," he said, as she reached the pathway. The sarcasm disappearing from his voice. "What was it like?"

"What was _what _like?" she snapped.

"Being out here. Away from Soul Society to find something _new_."

She hesitated for a moment before answering, caught off guard by what it seemed like a genuine attempt at conversation.

"It is great. I'm someone who _belongs_. Finally."

"Yeah. It's kind of difficult to outlive your past." He said bitterly.

It occurred to Hinamori at that moment- and me to by default, just how lonely Ryuu must have been since his escape from Soul Society.

Still he pissed her off, and she wasn't about to feel sorry for him.

"Is this _your _pity time now?"

He laughed, almost approvingly. "This church has been my pity place for quite some time."

"Sorry," said Hinamori monotone. "Didn't mean to intrude I was just passing by."

"And I was just about to leave; Hitsugaya and company don't know I'm gone…yet." Again, the bitter tone rang. But oh I so did know, Hinamori.

"Sure," he said. "Of course, Hitsugaya. Why else go?

"Whatever," Hinamori said, who clearly had something else in mind. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait," he said again. He didn't seem to want her to go. "I'll make you a deal. You can come here any time you like _if _you tell me one thing."

"What?" she glanced back at him.

He leaned forward. "During your yearly disappearance, I heard plenty, even if not one told me- it was one thing that didn't come up very much. They discussed this privately: why you left, what you did out there, why you were coming back, the specializations prepared for you, blah, blah, blah."

"But no one, no one ever questioned him about your powers."

She looked away, and I could feel her starting to burn. "That's none of your business."

He laughed softly. "I've lived with vampire shinigamis for a longer time than you; it's only about time they find their _own _nature." When she didn't answer, he laughed again. "You still haven't found your powers or at least know what it is which means…you missed the day of the red moon!"

His voice rose to the very end of his sentence with delight. A renewed fear shot through Hinamori's body. No one but those with us in the human world should have known about it.

"Well. If it's not love you feel towards him, I don't know what it is." He said. "Cause I for sure would have already been bonded to you."

I felt a new hidden hatred for Ryuu. Hinamori's emotions were flickering.

"I told you it's none of your business; it's a sacred act between us."

This was all we needed. As I'd just been reminded, Hinamori was losing control of her powers so unless she had my blood in her system she can't really tame herself from losing to her blood lust. But all vampire blood is poisoned until the day of the red moon when every vampire is at their strongest and when their blood is clean. By all means I could kill Hinamori if she drank my blood; she'd only get the bad stuff even if it tasted good and clean.

Ryuu stuffed his hands in his shinigami uniform and sat down in a dusty chair. "Look you and I can share that window seat up there," he pointed to the small window above them. "We can hang out for a while and we can share anything, _everything_. If you're not still afraid of me."

She hesitated, studying him. He looked dark and surly, lips curled in a rebel smirk. But he didn't look too dangerous. He didn't look like an exiled vampire well the crazy ones at least. Gingerly she turned around trotted back up the steps and sat down in the window seat, rubbing her arms against the cold.

It wasn't until Hinamori's surroundings turned extremely quiet did she turn her head away from the window to notice that Ryuu was standing at the head of the steps covered by shadows. Ryuu watched her, and a moment later, the air turned dense and rippled. He stepped out of the shadows, Hinamori's eyes met Ryuu's blue ones and whatever she saw took her by surprise.

"You…you're…" she whispered.

He nodded and kneeled down still hidden by the shadows. If only I wasn't in her mind I'd see Ryuu's face perfectly clear but right now my vision was kinda foggy.

His voice echoed through the silence and bounced off the walls.

"Now we both have things to share."

I snapped out of Hinamori's mind.

"Taichou? Taichou?"

Blinking. I found Matsumoto right in front of my face. I'd stopped at my bedroom door and was probably leaning against it the whole time I'd been inside Hinamori's mind. Her blood in my system kept me connected to her, so if I needed to I could track down what she was doing and where she was. And right now I peered into our empty room through the bay window and the chapel was a few good kilometres away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I put a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. The vision still lingered long and clear. "I can see what she's doing."

"In her mind?"

"Yes. It's part of the bond we share."

"Is she alright?"

"I…" I hesitated. _Was_ she? Shiki Ryuu had just come out of the dark and invited her to _hang_ with him. Death wish right there. Yet the feelings humming through the Hinamori's blood in my system was no longer scared or upset, she was content with a hint of nervousness. "I think she'll be alright, no danger there." I finally said. Hoping.

Matsumoto didn't buy it. She actually looked concerned. Truly concerned. Feeling her eyes on me made me even more nervous as if she knew _something_ was wrong which made my stomach twist unnaturally- which was stupid, of course. I had no reason to be afraid. After all, Hinamori could take care of herself but she was also the one who was supposedly going to leave me in all sorts of pain or she'd be the death of me someday literally so I had more troubles with her more than necessary.

"I am fine." I assured my vice-captain once last time.

I walked into my empty room letting the light shine through from the hall; it wasn't until I closed the door that I had left myself in eternal darkness to silently think to myself. I watched the time pass by on my digital clock and it seemed as if those three long hours took forever until Hinamori had walked more like tip-toed into our bedroom but when she saw that the bed was empty she relaxed. Only that she was totally oblivious to my form leaning on our window seat, she lit a candle with a flick of her fingers and jumped when she saw me blocking the light from the window.

"Jesus!" her hand flew to her non-beating heart. "Don't do that Hitsugaya-kun."

I stopped myself from scowling at that old name instead I threw on a forced smile and in a deep silky voice I said. "Hello."

**Authors Note: Chapter eight is up as well! XP**


	8. The Pain Of Relearning

Chapter 8

My heart possibly could have leap out of my chest and out my throat the very instant I saw Hitsugaya sitting casually on the window sill. Looking like an angel sent from heaven as his glow lit his features which I obviously hadn't noticed when I had arrived home at five in the morning. I guess my reunion if you can even call it that with Shiki-kun was nerve racking yet it drew me in with interest, like old times.

I blinked a few times as Hitsugaya examined my face or possibly expression….nope. Never mind. He was staring at my throat. I leaned against the door and it closed with a light 'click' and then I touched my neck with two fingers and felt nothing there, no mark.

"What?" I said curious yet a little frightened since he just wouldn't stop staring at me the moment I walked through that damned door. Was it possible that he knew I went out to feed? Not like he should have cared, I needed my own ways to survive instead of always feeding of him. I mean I'd rather experiment with a variety. If I had said that, it'd kill us both socially even after last nights visit from Sato it had disturbed my whole household evidently. But still Hitsugaya trusted me didn't he?

He has other concerns. Than just _me_.

"Have fun tonight?" he finally asked. Damn it!

That's when it hit me, he knew about what I did tonight, hunting, my reunion with Shiku Ryuu. Everything. I narrowed my eyes.

"You were in my head!" I realized. "_All _that time?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," he argued. "I was worried. And that's not the point. What happened when you hung out with him afterwards?"

Okay, so he didn't know everything but still he pretty much knew the jist of it!

"Nothing we just talked. It was kind of …fun."

His old frown returned. "Well you can't do it again; he's dangerous so stay away from him."

"You're overreacting. He's not some crazy exiled vampire…yet."

"He's a bad influence and since Soul Society is still going after that guy I'll take care of him."

"Hitusgaya-kun, you've got to stop saying things like that."

"I'm just saying what you won't do."

I laughed. "You think _I _won't go after him?"

I didn't wait for him to answer. "Oh. Wait. I see. You just want to prove that you can take him out so you'd fix your past mistake because you were the one who let him escape in the first place!" My voice rose till the very end of that sentence.

He rolled his eyes. "There are bad things out here. You never know what's following you."

"Like you." I couldn't believe I said it out loud, I mean I didn't mean it but I was frustrated and angry at him for invading my personal space. The next thing I knew he was up and about his legs pressed against mine his hand seized my wrist pinning them to each side of my head against the door. Gasping, I flinched. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

He let go one my left wrist and it dropped with a like bang against the door, and he ran a hand through his white hair. He sighed wistfully as regret replaced my anger in my mind.

"Can't you stop sneaking around for once?" he joked. He was back to being Mr. nice guy. I gave him what I hoped to be an apologetic yet seductive smile. "You should know that's something I am never good at."

As much as I knew Shiki-kun's meeting bothered Hitsugaya, it didn't mean that he had to put me on house arrest. It just wasn't fair, that overprotective fool. I had stayed in our living room being a good little slave as I stared out into the day time from the huge front window. Matsumoto had been ordered to keep an eye on me.

"Aren't you supposed to go straight to your room?" I smiled as innocently as I could, and when we parted ways to our rooms I felt relieved again that she couldn't read my thoughts. Matsumoto looked at me and noticed my distraction- the outside world.

"Don't even think about it, Momo."

I shrugged it off. "Fine."

Weeks passed and I soon forgot that I wasn't on house arrest as something new began to wrap around me. My typical feast, sleep, and wake routine was pretty much still there yet now I could no longer deny any real free time because of course I was indeed training and working out. Yes training. Hitsugaya and my fam had agreed on a training session because my swordsmanship skills had dulled tremendously for being out so long. Tobiume barely responded anymore. We had ended up barrowing Urahara Kisuke's underground training area. Despite my protests of just sticking with kidou it seemed as if no one had heard me, in the end I was still dragged down to that place that had no night time.

"Come, little sis," my brother (in-law) said taking my arm. "You can be my opponent. Let' see what you've been doing all this time."

A half and hour later, he answered his own question.

"Not practicing, huh?"

"I told you," I groaned, momentarily incapable of further normal speech. He helped me up from the ground that he'd knocked me onto; thirty times, fine make that fifty. "I wanted to stick with kidou." I stated. Rubbing my arm which was forming a long scar plus I could feel multiple other ones else where.

"I told you that I wouldn't hold back."

"True that," I agreed, staggering along with Tobiume limply in my right hand.

"You did fine." He lied; I knew it was a flat out white-lie.

I laughed. "I just got my ass kicked by my superior."

"Well of course you did because I am your superior but hey you're still vertical. There's an improvement in the past three years." He smiled.

"Two." I corrected him.

He flashed me another smile, which quickly faded to something more serious and examined me over. "You truly are a scrapper, you'll have some serious scars." He shook his head.

Hitsugaya had appeared in-between us and my brother had disappeared with a slight bow. Hitsugaya feel into slow steps beside me, not seeming bothered at all at our unusually human speed pace.

"How'd you like training today with your superiors?"

The question was rude and mean. I didn't answer because I knew Hitsugaya had saw me get my butt whooped. My brother wasn't as gentle as my sister but still Hitsugaya had watched me get thrown around like a rag doll.

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to remember your duty to protect. If you can't lay a scratch on your classmates-"

"Yes. I know." I snapped.

"You'll never actually hurt _him_ if you don't get more practice."

Wow. Rub it in my face why don't you?

Hitsugaya's voice was far from apologetic it was low. Since when had he returned to his old jerk self? He wasn't going to be a warm and fuzzy mentor.

"You have me; I just hope you prove yourself worthy."

Not fair. I've proven myself worthy for you the day I gave you _me_.

He studied my dirty, scratched and worn out figure. Finally decided, giving me a sharp nod. "I'll start with you tomorrow."

**Authors Note: This story was just something I needed to get off my shoulder so I'll upload the rest of it like tomorrow! (Haha) Like I mentioned before I didn't really try for this story! But I hope you still like it **


	9. Bloody Trouble

Chapter 9

A routine developed between Hinamori and me. We always ran to Karakura High School to borrow the race track in which I told Hinamori to do a few laps, ten to be exact. As time passed, Hinamori's body began to sustain me. Her muscles grew tougher and her stamina increased. The following week though I found Hinamori at in the field before me, lying in the grass with her headphones jammed in her ears. She was reading a magazine when she was supposed to be doing something else, I crossed my arms.

"Hinamori." My tone was stern and deep.

Only her eyes opened; the rest of her posture remained. I made a face as I stepped to her side blocking the sun light that was just setting in the horizon. All things considered Hinamori had a good-natured tolerance for my orders. She smiled as I frowned at her, possibly glared. She unplugged her headphones and her music stopped humming.

"Hey, took you long enough. I just finished my laps plus if you want me to progress I suggest we get on with a little bit of sword clashing?"

"My job is to only put you back on track with your shinigami duties; I am not going to teach you bankai or anything along those lines."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She waved her hand at me. "So I am just suppose to learn how to defend myself right?"

I nodded.

"Okay…so what if I am like you know weapon less. What do I do?"

Stupid question.

I coughed. "Well what would you do?"

Her finger went to her chin in a questioning pose. "This."

A bright light blinded me and then I felt her behind me even though her kidou never contacted my skin the heat still burned.

"Good." I said, restraining the trouble in my voice. "Besides you're the only one who can sustain kidou unlike the rest of us who can't stand that blinding light."

She pouted. "But kidou is great." With a flick of her wrist a ball of fire burnt the grass at my feet and then smothered away leaving ashes.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "But you don't even know the simplest things of a zanpakutou."

"I so do," she glared. "Or else why would I have one?"

"You don't even use Tobiume which would be so mush easier instead of wasting your time summoning up your spells."

Hinamori gasped at my remark, was she offended?

"At least I don't go buzzing around people's minds!"

Okay. She was.

Before I could apologize, she was vibrating.

"Hinamori…are you vibrating?"

"Eh?"

Her hand reached into her shinigami uniform and she plucked out a silver cell.

"Hello? What? No. but how?!"

Her phone snapped shut and then she tore off running without a word. It seemed as if she didn't care that she's already put so much strain in her body even after we'd gone back into our gigai, she just kept on running fast and hard. I was straight behind her but she ignored my questions. I only realized that soon enough we were in the hospital.

A half in hour later, we were crammed inside what looked to be a patient's room. This was the first time in a long time that the stench of medicine disturbed my senses but it distracted me away from the blood that was all over the beds.

With all the commotion, no one seemed to remember that I wasn't supposed to be in there. Outside the hall, a number of nurses gathered trying to figure out what was going on. Hinamori pushed her way through them, wondering what the commotion in this room was. When she discovered it, she came to a screeching halt by my side.

Shock and disgust showed on almost everyone's human faces as we stared at the patient's bed. The patient was dead obviously. Her neck was reddish-purple, tinged in white.

Her throat had been slit. The inside of the throat looked pink and jellylike. Blood stained her pillow and her hospital gown some on the bedspread forming a dark pool. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, mouth hanging open and her hand was just within reach of the emergency buzzer.

Even with the scent of medicine the sight was sick and twisted, obviously done by a vampire too insane for words. Hinamori stared at the death-pale face of the patient and took a few steps towards her, arm out-stretched. People paused and turned backing away to let her slip through with me following behind her. Hinamori's expression said that she wanted to help this woman but what could she do, it was too late. I took her hand and steered her away before she touched the dead woman.

I felt sick. Was it from the hospital scent? I suddenly felt like throwing up. Hinamori turned to me, eyes almost wild.

"Stop it." I whispered.

Her voice was raspy and dry. "But I want…"

Shit. I tightened my grip on her arm, digging my nails in to get her attention. She flinched only slightly but that didn't take her out of her trance.

"You will not. Not here."

I could feel the human eyes on us. "Everything is going to be okay." This time I told everyone. None of them looked like they believed me.

"Get this cleaned up," another woman snapped to the rest of the nurses who finally came rushing in. "And found out if anyone knows about this."

Someone finally realized I was there holding onto Hinamori and ordered me to take her outside before she threw up. She was extremely pale. I found out that Matsumoto and company had arrived at the scene as well. Once we were outside, it was already dark.

Hinamori wasn't breathing and collapsed against the walls of the hospital gasping for air after a few moments and then she was puking her guts up.

Tomoe grabbed my arm and dragged me away and ordered Kai to look after her sister. "You know something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told the head general that Momo was in danger?"

"I don't know anything about what happened today. It's just some sick joke!"

"Well do you have any idea who'd do this?"

I considered this. Before we'd arrived at Karakura Town, it could have been many exiled vampires but there were no signs of anymore roaming around besides Shiki Ryuu. He had faded out to a certain extent until he happened to stumble upon Hinamori. The only person who really and truly despised him was Hinamori and I, but he didn't know I knew he was here. Hinamori seemed to fight her battles with words not actions. Had he done?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, if you know something, tell me. We want to protect her. This is serious."

I spun around, taking my hidden hatred for Shiki Ryuu on Tomoe.

"Yes I know this is serious but I've had less than a day sleep teaching Hinamori how to fight and defend herself-"

"Then teach her something! Teach her how to fight. She already knows how to run away."

I didn't realize until that moment how badly I needed her to learn how to regain her knowledge and power of her zanpakutou. This death incident had her feeling powerless and I didn't like that. She had wanted to eat her right then and there. All I wanted was to do something, _anything._

I watched Tomoe's outburst calmly, with no change in expression. When I didn't say anything she just simply said. "Come on; let's go home before my sister continues to puke anymore of her brains out."

Hinamori was grouchy when I met her before dinner; her mood turned deadly when Kira and Matsumoto wouldn't shut up about the lost life which was cleared to me not a patient but one of Hinamori's co-workers Tomari Kursu.

Hinamori looked as pale as out dinner table sheets and I pulled her away before I finished my drink and immediately brought her back upstairs when she couldn't sit herself down. I placed her on out bed and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

A half-smile crossed her face. "Can't you feel it?"

"Yes but I want to hear it."

"I don't know. I'll be okay but I just wished everyone at work wouldn't keep staring at me like I am a freak."

My anger surfaced. "Who's bothering you?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you can't go beating everyone who seems to have a problem with me plus I don't think you'll need to."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and her voice dropped. "I got fired."

My eyes widened and I squeezed her hand.

"Look, it doesn't matter what others think just forget about them."

She withdrew her hand out of my grasp.

"Why do you keep pretending that things never happened? You of all people."

Okay that last sentence stung.

"It's not your fault Hinamori."

She stared at me with those big brown eyes, calculating her next argument.

"Hey, Momo."

Our conversation died as Kira strolled up to us.

"Hi, Kira-kun."

"Feeling better?"

Hinamori didn't respond at first until she stood up. "Yup, totally actually I was thinking that I'd go out for a night stroll."

Her tone and everything in that sentence was completely forced even Kira wouldn't have missed it but before we could stop her she was gone…out the open window. I jumped to see her retreating then disappear into the night. Kira stared at me when she left.

"I thought you put her under house arrest."

"I did."

"Oh, I am sorry Hitsugaya-tai-"

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

Without further a due, he was gone like a dog with its tail between its legs.

I closed my eyes and focused, searching.

It didn't take long before I knew where she was, a feeling of peace settled over her, a feeling I thought only I could bring. Returning to my own head, I fell back onto the bed. Then for some reason I picked up the book Hinamori had been reading earlier in the day, slammed it shut and threw it against the wall.


	10. Death Message

Chapter 10

I snuck out to the chapel once again for alone time for myself, for peace. I seated myself in my new favourite spot. The window seat but obviously it was only a matter of time before my relaxation was shattered by a voice downstairs from the entry way.

I heard silent steps creak the stairs. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Go away." I spat. "Leave me alone for once, _please._"

But as always he was a selfish, non-listening jerk.

His shadow fell over me and I realized that he was dressed differently when I had lasted seen him, he was now in his shinigami uniform, zanpakutou at his side. No longer disguised as a regular warm blooded human. When my eyes finally found his…or should I say her face. I freaked.

"Yumi-chan?" My voice squeaked. She gave me her old sheepish smile.

Sakamoto, Yumi was leaning over me, her face barely a few inches from mine and then for some odd reason she sniffed me.

"It really is you." She whispered her voice so low I thought she might burst out in tears. Then the next thing she said totally had me glued to the window seat.

"Ryuu has been looking for you."

This time I glared at her when her innocent smile wiped off her face and her smirk revealed her pearl white viper fangs. The last time I remembered she was just a regular warm-blooded shinigami the next she was killed by Shiku-kun and now apparently he had changed her.

"Tell Ryuu I do not want to see him," I snapped at her. This time her angelic side completely washed away.

"Tell Ryuu yourself- I am not your messenger girl. No one orders me around."

"Except Ryuu." I countered.

Yumi laughed lightly then smiled, but her smile was displayed as if she wanted to destroy. I wanted to knock every tooth out of that smile.

"You're laughing?" I asked. "He murdered you, and you laugh about it?"

She laughed again in response. "Did you ever bother to ask anyone what happened to my body after? He already changed me before we acted my death scene in the cell months ago. He saved me."

It was only then I realized that she was in love with him. Shiki Ryuu out of all dead creatures! Ew. At the same time I saw that she held a kunai in her left hand. The silver was clean, sharp and deadly like the way her eyes bored into mine. I didn't even have to think of what to do next because I knew that she was going to drag me out of here even if I rejected, she'd bring me to Ryuu by force.

I hit her. I had been taught not to fight recklessly unless I was in real danger but in that minute I was simply just pissed off. I hit her hard enough to send her stumbling back with the knife flying out of her hand. Her head even snapped to the side.

She straightened with no problems, the last of her humour gone from her face.

"Careful, Hinamori." Her voice was icy, enough to send shivers down my spine, but I was too angry to notice.

"You let him use you like a puppet."

My voice shook with rage, and my hands clenched and unclenched.

"So what?" she asked quietly. Her voice had gone darker, colder and she was standing as still as stone. I could feel her irritation engulfing me. My eyes flicked to the knife between us.

"Try it." She said as if she read my mind. "Kill me."

I stepped forward and knelt slowly to pick up the kunai never taking my eyes off her, she who was watching with icy stillness with a faintly mocking expression and did nothing.

"Well Hinamori?" she prompted. "I haven't got all day, now do it. I am standing here defenceless. Kill me."

I just stood there even when she smiled I didn't move an inch.

"You can't" she finally said when I still didn't move. You can't kill me because you still think like a warm blood. Well Hinamori it's time you learned that this isn't how _our _world works."

She was in front of me in an instant with one hand against my throat and the other knocking the knife away. She frowned.

"Ryuu talks as if you're so strong but you're just as weak as a warm blood."

I never leaned any real hand to hand combat skills. But in nature your instincts for survival was always there, if you didn't adopt to your senses your as dead as a door nail. I adapted.

Use my legs I kicked her back as I wrenched my wrist from Yumi's grip. My wrist was broken but I felt no pain, the vampire's tolerance for pain is high because we heal quickly. Even though I didn't feel pain my head spun and I didn't see her next attack that sent me flying back against the wall and her leg shot out pinning me to the dusty wooden balcony. Before that happened though I kicked her knee cap with all my strength and with a loud snap it was broken.

She fell to the ground hissing in pain and anger. I started to push myself up but a surprise pain shot up through my arm and back. Even wounded she was able to still pin me with a hand to my throat. She had retrieved the knife.

"Remember this old friend…I think you are weak. If you challenge me again, you will lose."

She pierced the knife into my left shoulder. I gaped. It burned like fire and hurt more than anything I ever felt. Her blade was tainted with something I couldn't recognize. My head was pounding.

Yumi disappeared as I lay on the ground, riding out the pain. But once it had subsided from the blinding simply unbearable, I just laid there. The bleeding had stopped and the wound had closed leaving a scar. My skin was already so pale that the scar showed only as a faint pearl-coloured mark but I knew where it was and anyone could easily see it.

It was then that I sensed his aura in the room but I cannot see him, and he has not spoken. _Come out, Ryuu. _I beckoned him. _Stop hiding, you coward._

I hear his laughing, taunting voice in my mind; the one I have come to hate with everything I've got and all my soul. He only says for unspoken words.

_You shall die now._

Even as he laughs I can feel myself growing tired from pain, or maybe it's just the thoughts that now flood through my head. The thoughts of my friends…family…and Hitsugaya. Love is the strongest emotion one can feel even thought hate is powerful, it can not hurt yet all other emotions human's value are the only emotions that can bring pain. I don't understand why I can no longer feel myself or my senses as I find myself oh so tired.

I am focused only on thoughts, on those I cherish, and hear no one approach me. However I feel a brush of air against my face, but I see no one. Whoever is there I can not see or sense them. I can only feel the coldness of a blade against my neck. Then all I feel is moisture, someone has cut me.

I turned my head to see a bloody message on the floorboards beside me. _You are either the predator or prey. No one deserves to die anymore than they deserve to live. The weak die, the strong survive. There is no mistake about that. _

Darkness engulfs me.

I snap awake, instantly alert.

There is someone with me. I glance around the room, checking for Ryuu. I do not see him. Everything has changed yet I still recognize this place as the abandoned chapel. I looked around the room once again. Smiling I sit up and see a woman sitting a few feet away from me.

"Are you alright, Hinamori?"

I turned toward the voice. I recognize him as no other than my destined lover. Hitsugaya. He moves to my side on the dusty bench.

"Where are they?" I asked as I shake my head to clear my mind.

"Waiting for us," My sister's voice echoes through the night even though she sits just across from me. "Out in the night."

"Did they do this to you?" Hitsugaya gestured to the scar on my left shoulder.

"No I did it to myself," I said sarcastically. "Sakamoto Yumi is strong."

"Even so she isn't the only one you are stronger than Momo," my brother-in-law's voice came from the doorway accompanied by Rangiku-san and Kira-kun.

"They have people afraid of them because they've got people thinking they're a powerful duet but although they aren't stronger than you are, if at all."

"Oh, really?" I ask, not believing him. "Because the last time I checked I just got myself nearly killed by them."

"We don't have much time." Tomoe snapped interrupting. "They're coming."

As if they already had a plan I saw those by the door vanish and then Hitsugaya took my hand and then we disappeared together into the night.


	11. Epilogue: Predator and Prey

Chapter 11

After I took Hinamori out for a quick feeding, never allowing her to reach the point where she could lose control. Her anger at Ryuu turned to anger at herself. I squeezed her hand as we made our way back.

_Why do you let him make you upset? _I ask her. _You know he does it intentionally. Why let it bother you? _

She replied with complete irritation and anger. _He's a coward, that's all he really is, a coward. But I also realized that despite everything I have said, I still have some part of my humanity. When I was still human, I was controlled by those around me. Now he thinks he can control me but I do not fight him back because I am afraid that will summon the monster I have tried so long to pretend I am not._

I sighed. She was still struggling with the whole immortal thing.

_So why bother? Why pretend? _I ask her.

_You've already lost your humanity so stop acting as if you still are one. What else do you have to lose?_

She answered me only with silence and for the rest of the way we run through the air towards the evil that awaits us.

The heart of the abandoned church is a large building, each window pulses a glowing red light from inside giving the room a blood-washed effect. Fog covers the floors. The benches are polished black wood and look like shadows growing from the mist. Across the room I see Sakamoto Yumi standing on a bench in the far corner. Hinamori's reitsu flickers even as I squeeze her hand once more before I release it. I turn away from Sakamoto and scan the room for the one person I seek. I find his shadow shift in the dark but it's not someone I recognize. It's the man from only a few weeks ago; I believe his name was Satohiko Rokozu.

"I see you can shape shift." I whispered.

He smiled. "I am honoured to know that you figured it out so easily…Hitsugaya-taichou."

I noticed that during my staring contest with Ryuu, his mate was inching forward towards me or should I say Hinamori. But she paused once my eyes flashed to hers.

"Like I'd forget about you, Sakamoto Yumi."

I almost laugh when she sat on the bench closest to us as if she was afraid that I might reach out and grab her if she catches my attention. Hinamori's reitsu flickered once more beside me higher than ever, I flick my gaze to see the slow, lazy, mischievous smile of a cat.

_Patience, Hinamori. _Once I sent her the message she battered her eyes at me but her eagerness never drained. My attention was averted back to Ryuu with the click of his zanpakutou.

"You have no knowledge of skilled training." I stated as both Sakamoto and Ryuu had drawn their swords. "Ever heard of a sneak attack? Silence is golden."

Before I could say anything further, Sakamoto disappeared from my peripheral vision and the next thing she knew I had her arm pinned behind her back and I sent my foot to her leg slamming her forward into the dusty debris.

"You fool," I say. "You complete fool."

Underneath the weight of my knee on her back now, Sakamoto is struggling to breath. I only laugh.

"You let your underlings…no I'll rephrase that; a woman fight for you?"

I heard Ryuu distant growl.

"You're not the one I am after." His voice was cold but I could still hear his fear.

"What? Are you that of a low life to not fight me but a woman?" I gestured towards Hinamori who was now glaring down at Sakamoto who was now gasping as I released her. Then Ryuu is suddenly out of my sight and in front of Hinamori.

"That remains to be seen, does it not?"

Before he can strike her, my reitsu burst forward to strike Ryuu's and crackled around it. Hinamori jumped back as I search Ryuu's reitsu, looking for weakness as I now he searches mine.

"Why are you so eager, Ryuu?"

He is playing for time, trying to distract me. Why? Because he is afraid he might lose? He thinks he can get pass me. But he jumps back away from me, growling.

"Why are you stalling, Ryuu?" I unsheathed Hyorinmaru and my power snaps out and hits his like a whip. He staggers back as I see and hear the shattering of glass as Sakamoto is thrown back sending a glass bowl tumbling after her. With Hinamori's hand clutching her neck.

Ryuu's power flares out with his anger and I hear the windows crack. One of the benches split in half and I see Hinamori and Sakamoto jump out of the way barely in time.

"Impressive." I say scornfully. But as my reitsu crawls towards him as ice begins to engulf our surroundings the windows fracture into spiderwebs patterns with no single inch left whole. Hairlines of ice run through every surface, but not one object is left whole. Ryuu backs up a step, away from a pool of ice.

He glances around him and for the first time notices my comrades. I see Kai and Tomoe lounging against the wall and Matsumoto sitting cross-legged on a piece of wood, smiling.

Nearby I hear the clashing of Hinamori's and Sakamoto's zanpakutou. Their screams echoing throughout the church. I glance over to see Hinamori unscathed while Sakamoto is…well, finished as a blinding light is sent her way and she's sent flying into a nearby pile of glass. Hinamori watches her until it's evident that she no longer shows signs of movement. With a last scream of her lover's name Sakamoto burst into flames before she can avoid Tobiume's ball of reitsu.

My eyes mist over for a moment and my veins burn from Hinamori's reitsu. I stumble back as Ryuu lashes out as I narrowly dodge, falling back, barely catching myself before I fall to the floor blinded by the reitsu of flames that is slowly turning Sakamoto's body into ashes.

I freeze, feeling the faintest burning sensation run up my stomach as he twists his blade burying it deeper.

"I told you that you cannot win against me, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

He withdraws his zanpakutou from me but I do not feel pain until I struck and hit his wrist, breaking it. His sword falls to the ground and I shove him into the debris that made up the benches. Before he can recover, I strike him with my mind, forcing him to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" my comrades screams interrupted my deathly thoughts. "We've got to go or this place is toast!" I heard Matsumoto's voice. I looked at my surroundings and sure enough Tobiume pretty much had this place in flames when Hinamori summoned her. Everyone but Shiki Ryuu was out of the building before we heard the remains of what was left collapse and then the sky was clouded in a big grey white cloud. In the distance was a faint echo, a scream.

_365 days. Midnight. Full Red Moon. _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my voice was low; anxious but giddy. Her scent clouds my senses, our powers colliding at full force. Her aura is gentle as she nuzzles my neck and kisses the cold skin.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time." She purrs into my ear, her voice frisky like the wind that tangles our hair. Our lips meet added with an electric current flowing through both of us as our minds become one; she speaks my name in her mind as she trembles with the grass beneath us. I press my body against her as she grazes her nails deeper into the folds of my haori.

Now only our light breath is audible. Hinamori placed her hand on my chest then I felt her feather like touch push me gently away yet our eyes were still locked as I look down at her with an uneven smile.

"I'm ready when you are." I whispered when her hand flew to my cheek, she only sighs. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she only shakes her head. _You're not scared at all, I mean the pain…_

I only laugh. "I've endured much worse experiences than pain, Hinamori. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

She blinked then her expression replaced her worries with determination, I can feel her hand run up my back and then grasp the back of my neck. She's pulling me forward as I brace myself with my hands in the green grass on both sides of her head then my fingers slowly tighten in her locks spewed across the turf.

As still as a statue, I feel her tongue run across a pulse point on my neck as her fingers slowly tousle my hair further between the pressure of the wind. I shifted my weight slightly to the side but then her arms were around my neck in a vice grip and I heard her hiss under breath. _Don't move._

I closed my eyes and let her hand roam freely beneath the layers if my uniform barely feeling the coolness of her pale hands on my chest; it's just a slight tingle. I don't know whether it's the coldness of the wind in the stillness of this night or the scent of my blood but she shivers in anticipation.

She grabbed my shoulders and pressed me deeper into the dampness of the grass. Long-nailed fingers twining in my hair, she leaned so that her lips touched my throat once again. I glimpsed the shiny whiteness of fangs before they pierced my skin.

The feeling of having your blood drawn out is both seductive and soothing, like that voice in my head telling me to _relax_. It makes you want to cooperate, yet you can't help but squirm and if you do, it hurts.

Hinamori's teeth were in the vein that ran down my throat, but the pain hit me in my chest. It felt like liquid fire was coursing through each of us, instead of blood then suddenly it was over.

Hinamori's thoughts flowed into me filled with the essence of immortality. Flashes of thought came to me too fast for to realize at first they were not of my own. After a moment my head began to clear and discovered that they were childhood memories from Hinamori. I saw a laughing image of her as child.

My vision returned as her mind faded from mine. Beside me she bounced up to stand and licked her lips. She looked satisfied as a kitten with a bowl of milk. She stroked neck with a long finger nail.

"It's so easy to kill someone isn't it, Hitsugaya?" she asked me. "And it gets easier the more you do it."

"No," I answered. "You will not be a killer." How many times have I told her that? What affect did it have anymore?

"I won't be." She said, skipping away from me. I stood and turned to keep her in my view. She sounded so sure and I felt so unsure. "We're shinigami after all, protectors of the innocent."

I did not answer because I could not fully agree with her. Yet she continued.

"The law of world says be strong or be killed. The law of _our _world says be strong or be dominated."

"So we can't just kill because it's not our full right, I am no longer human yet humans are still our prey. But we can't just kill humans. It's-"

"Evil?" I finished for her. "The world is evil, Hinamori. Humans kill which they fear. Survive and be strong or die cornered by your pretty, trembling because the night is dark but you'll never know what's watching."

"Hmmm." She hummed under her breath as I took her hand as we strolled towards home. "Yet we protect those who fear us…" she whispered.

"It's our duty. Think of it as protecting our loved ones." I looked up at the starry night sky with the red moon shining over us knowing that evil will most definitely lurk in the darkness. Hinamori stopped walking beside me to wrinkle her noise, I smiled as she dropped my hand and then her figure began to deform. I closed my eyes and after a few moments I was flying in the air, my body as cold as night.

I began to flow low and fast whipping through the empty streets. _I love you._ I caught the faint voice of Hinamori in my mind. _Protect our loved ones. _I repeated the message to myself.

My kind can live forever. I would have a long time and many opportunities to keep that vow. I landed and shifted back into my usual form, I heard the repetitive tapping of Hinamori's tracks and then a black cat brushed against me. I smiled and scratched its head as it proceeded to lick my fingers but stopped short in the same moment I smelt it. I ran towards the smell of freshly spilled blood. The black cat landed beside me and it purred.

"Are you going to follow me around like this all night?"

I heard a laugh and then suddenly Hinamori was beside me with Tobiume in her hand. She flashed me a wink before she sped off ahead. _Hey! _

_Catch me if you can, ice boy. _

I frowned and in the breeze I heard a snickering laugh, somewhere ahead of me Hinamori was hiding in the shadows of the night ready to pounce like a cat waiting for its prey.

_**The End.**_

**Authors Note: Well I guess that's pretty much it for this project, just something to keep my mind occupied when I am bored! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Now I need to get back to reality so see you in August! **


End file.
